The present invention relates to lock out assemblies, and more particularly to seat lock-out assemblies which discourage the use of a seat in a vehicle, such as a golf cart, by an unauthorized user.
Vehicles are often provided for particular uses by the vehicle owner. The vehicle owner collects a fee for such use, and an unauthorized use results in a loss of the fee. For example, golf carts are rented to golfers for use on a golf course. The fee charged for use of the golf cart can depend upon the number of golfers using the cart. Often the cart is provided with two seats. If an individual golfer rents the cart, and does not disclose that two golfers will be using the cart, the owner loses the additional fee for the additional golfer.
Prior art locks for use on a vehicle are directed at preventing the theft of the vehicle, and do not prevent the unauthorized use of individual vehicle seats. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,524 discloses a steering wheel lock which prevent the unauthorized use of the vehicle. Unfortunately, the disclosed steering wheel lock does not prevent unauthorized use of the vehicle passenger seats when use of the vehicle by a single user is authorized.
A security device for use with golf carts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,021 which prevents unauthorized access to a golf cart battery and locks the steering wheel. The device requires engagement of the steering wheel, and does not prevent unauthorized use of a passenger seat if limited use of the cart is authorized. Therefore a need exists for a mechanism and method which discourages the use of seats on a vehicle for which an additional fee has not been paid or use has not been authorized.